Unspoken
by T-phon
Summary: Roy and Riza spend their day off enjoying each other's company. Fluff.


**_Written for Royai Week - Day 4: Understanding (Royai Day)_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Roy opened his eyes to the bright morning sun streaming in through his bedroom window. He tried raising his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, only to fail when he found it tangled in the hair of the woman beside him. He carefully unwove his fingers from the silky tresses as he sat up, but was soon stopped by Riza's soft moan. With a smile, he rested back into the blankets, curling his body around Riza's and nestling his head on her shoulder. Thirty more minutes.

The two finally rose, well into the morning. Riza waltzed off to take a shower, humming loudly enough that it resonated throughout their small apartment. Roy found himself humming with her from the kitchen as he scrambled some eggs for their breakfast. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Well, it was more of a brunch. Riza's humming grew louder as she joined him in the kitchen, a towel obscuring the golden hair that Roy so often enjoyed stroking. He held up some slices of bread and raised an eyebrow - one, or two?

Riza held up an index finger, indicating that she wanted one piece of toast, before pouring two cups of coffee (brewing coffee was always the first thing he did in the kitchen each morning - neither he nor Riza could live without it). Roy dropped two slices of bread into the toaster.

They ate in silence, sharing sections of the newspaper with each other and letting the crunching of eggs on toast do the talking for them. Riza playfully fondled Roy's feet with her own under the table, knowing exactly where to rub her toe to send a shiver up his spine. She laughed, the sound of a windchime, as he almost choked on his toast.

Black Hayate trotted in, then, a later sleeper than either of them. He plopped down next to Riza's chair, looking up at her expectantly. She quickly chewed the last of her toast and drained the last drops of her coffee. After setting her dishes in the sink, she gave Roy a quick kiss, disappeared into their room to get dressed, and left, taking Hayate for a much-needed walk.

While they were gone, Roy set himself up working, sitting on the couch. He was close enough to a promotion that he could taste it; days off had become an opportunity to work ahead to ensure his position over his competitors. Riza, knowing this, still looked shocked and impressed when she and Hayate returned. After setting out a bowl of food for Hayate, she curled up next to Roy on the couch, the latest novel in her favorite series of romances reverently clutched in her hands. As she read, she leaned against Roy, resting her head on his shoulder.

After a few hours of each engrossed in the words in front of them (Roy by military forms, Riza by titulating fiction), Roy felt Riza's breath grow deep and steady. She had fallen asleep against him. He reached over and gingerly removed the book from her grasp, noting her page with a bookmark that had been resting on the coffee table in front of them. He kissed the top of her head and returned to his work. But he soon fell victim to the gentle rhythm of the rise and fall of her body against his, and he found himself nodding off as well. Eventually, he lost the fight, dozing off with his head resting on hers.

Riza was the first to stir, the next time they woke. Roy's head began to fall when she removed her form from his side, only to be caught by Riza's steady hands and tenderly set against the back of the couch. But he was awake. He watched as she busied herself in the kitchen, setting water to boil and preparing a box of pasta. He twisted where he sat and looked at the clock again. Almost half-past seven. He stood, stretching, and went to see if he could be of any help to Riza. She shooed him off, though, pouring various canned ingredients into a pot to create a sauce. With a kiss to his cheek, she gestured for him to have a seat at the table to wait.

Instead, Roy chose to fiddle with the radio. It didn't take long to find a jazzy ballad, a man's soft, crooning voice filling the room. His usual partner occupied, Roy took a confused Hayate by both paws and clumsily waltzed around the room with him, the dog occasionally howling along with the song. Roy flashed Riza a grin when he heard her melodious laughter, and waited for her to set a timer for the pasta before releasing the dog and swooping her into his arms, flying around the room with her. It wasn't long before she had to return to the stove, but laughter from both of them filled the apartment as they danced.

There was a mischievous glint in Riza's eyes as she escaped Roy's arms, a glint that Roy knew all too well. It was a glint that led both of them to eat their food as quickly as possible once it was ready, a glint that convinced them to abandon their dishes in the sink to be washed in the morning.

Most of their clothes were off before they even reached the bedroom, their kisses tasting of tomato and garlic with neither minding. They rose and fell against each other the moment they hit the bed, perhaps even before, caressing and fondling, pinching and groping. They were so drunk on each other's bodies that they didn't notice the raging storm outside until the passionate tempest between them had subsided, and they lay tangled up in each other, knowing that the rains outside couldn't reach them in their embrace. They drifted away to sleep again, a day off well spent. Neither realized that they hadn't spoken a word to each other the entire day, but they didn't need to. They understood.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think! I'm usually so reliant on dialogue, this was weird to write, so I would like to know if you think it worked or not! ^.^**_


End file.
